Saoirse House
"Freedom" in Irish Gaelic Micheal Flynn's House near Castella, California. It is noted as being impossible to find with malice in your heart and easy to stumble into if you need those that are there. It is the unofficial "headquarters" pf the Enlightenment Movement. One also finds Ane on the lawn. The building is backed by footings sufficient to double the space currently present if required. The house is totally off the grid. And completely connected. What isn't obvious is that Saorise House is a fortress. The windows are as strong as two inch steel. The walls and roof have permanent force walls built into them. With the flick of an inobvious switch the entire building can be dimensionally locked. The place is impervious to conventional assault. In the worst case that odd door in the server room that couldn't go anyplace opens to The House of Crafters in Vrindavan, India. Saorise House is the location of the first verified Sasquatch contact. A family came to Flynn For healing. Inside The house is a lushly upholstered cabin. It is set up as a very comfortable camp or a cozy communal living place for people not heavily into privacy. It is centered on a great room with the kitchen on the right side as you enter. A communication center on the left side. Bedrooms and bath in the back. The Great Room There are three overstuffed couches in the center of the room facing the fireplace. A massive stone beast in the center of the cabin. There is a TV mounted over that and a decent selection of entertainment both media and books. Two chair clusters are along the south wall. Bookshelves and media players flank the fireplace. Kitchen The kitchen is larger and better equipped that even the suggested twenty-four person limit. Five cooks can easily work among heavy duty commercial appliances including a commercial dishwasher, a double oven and a cooktop with six burners and two deep fryers. It is well stocked for both long term survival and decent eating if you can cook. Going by the pantry eight people could live here for two months and never leave the house. Video Studio & Computers The communication center has cell phone boosters, a built in subspace modem and sufficient commuters to run a major web server and a small data center. There is a permanent video blogging set up around a nice table. This is the main reason this room has a door. "Hello, Micheal Flynn canna answer the phone right now as he is doin' God's good work. Please leave your name number and brief message and I'll get back ta ye. God Bless." BEEP Bedrooms The place has four near identical bedrooms and will sleep 24. If pressed more, if they don't mind sleeping bags on the floor. Each bedroom has three twin long bunks and a freestanding wardrobe locker with six places. Micheal and Helen's Room This room has had a total change since Helen took over Mike's life. His study moved upstairs and a king bed and twin wardrobes now dominate the space. Mudroom A mudroom. Winter in Northern California can get messy. Bathroom & Laundry A nice bathroom, nothing overly fancy. It is arranged for multiple persons to use with separate toilet and bathing facilities. There are three toilet stalls and three shower stalls. Laundry facilities are here as well. Big machines for monster loads. Dining & Workroom Tables and chairs. Not really enough for a full meal for everyone the house could hold. It is a good place to spread your project out. Study & Library Above the bedrooms is a loft study area with an extensive theology library. Your computer networks to the communications stuff downstairs. Mike's study was moved up here. They have a printer bank including a large format printer and a plotter. Freezer & Cooler At the bottom of the basement stairs are large commercial walk ins stuffed with supplies. Computer Lab Everything needed to maintain a server farm. Mike knowing his limitations seldom darkens this door. Server Room That server farm. The room is always on the chilly side. Twenty-six rack units holding 260 tri-logic servers. The last rack is the subspace modem connecting the whole to the world. There is also a not secret door to The House of Crafters in Vrindavan, India. A last ditch bolthole. Or if you want some really good Indian food in the middle of the night. Mechanical Room Electrical panels, gas, water & sewage, HVAC. The dim lock switch is down here as well. There is a magical water tap and a similar septic system. Storage Lots of space to put stuff. There are enough survival supplies to make a survivalist weep with joy. There are more conventional dry goods and caned goods as well. Sheds One shed out back has the usual tools of off the beaten track living and minimalist yard maintenance. Chainsaws, axes, an ATV with a snow plow, and the wood pile. A second shed holds a krellite cell bank and a forty kiloweatt generator running on Ghodd knows what. This shed is as armored as the house and all cabling is underground The third outbuilding is a six car garage and a workshop. Mike's SUV is parked here when not in use. *'Mike's SUV:' Supplied with the house. Ford 2012 Expedition, dark blue, full Caterpillar anti grav with auto drive and collision avoidance. No wheels means you have total off road capacity. The SUV has a built in self driving system with self updating GPS. There are docking/charging stations for data devices and weapons. The SUV is hardened against bullets beams or explosion. It can if required go invisible and violate ground car rules to escape. *'Minivan:' 2013 Honda Odyssey mini van donated to the Saoirse Foundation. Krellite stock electric minivan. Carry people, get groceries. People *'Micheal Flynn' -- A heavyweight in the Enlightenment Movement. A go-to guy still fightin' evil in a mostly clueless Irish way. The house was set up specifically for him by Julian and Anthony. Meta 18th level cleric. *'Helen "Flynn"' -- A red haired girl from the Irish Monastery of the Books. She decided Mike was the one and let him catch her. Taking to modern life easily due to an open and inquiring mind. Married June 2015 Meta: 8th level cleric *'Sean Micheals' -- Young man with the gift. A frequent visitor. Meta: 6th level cleric *'Carlos Ricardo' -- Learning the Enlightened way a former member of the CDF, He accepted a position as the White House clerical magic adviser. Meta: 5th level cleric and 5th level religious scholar (Sage). *'William Scorsazy' -- Late Bishop of Vista City. He is in and out. Meta: 18th level cleric *'Cory Middleton' -- Another in and out. Nerd Girl at large. A kickout from the local Baptist Church.. It seems she is too thoroughly into helping people. Meta: 8th level cleric. Cory is 27. *'Tony "Flynn"' -- Street kid from Seahaven. Wise and naive by turns. Resident, apprentice cleric. Meta: 3rd level thief, 5nd level cleric *'Jenny Iconye' -- A young woman that turned to social disobedience in response to her hippy-trippy parents' peace, love, and understanding. She got invoked in gangs and drugs. She ran away from home and was living with a pretty rough street gang when the ratting came down. She turned back into a rat in a moment of violent rage over a former boyfriend. She came in due to Mickey's pamphlet efforts. She was re-de-ratted by Julian . Meta: 3rd level thief, 5th level cleric. *'"The Pleasants"' -- Ane Bondgroup that hangs around Saoirse House to give rides as required. They like getting involved in the conversation as well. They sleep in the great room in inclement weather. Oalan -- The oldest at 160. She is interested in Human culture, specifically religion. Icaban -- The main teleporter of the group. Not yet a Seela, but working on it. Meilan -- A healer looking at the effects of magical healing. Algaban -- Working on the New Society Project. They are not the only Ane that hang out but are the consistent group. The Pleasants have several minor children as well. Plans Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Vista City Category:Religion Category:Bureau 13